Forum:Gigginox Guide by Raide890
Guide Made By: Raide890 Guide for: Gigginox Game: MH3 Rank: **** Weapon Type: All except Bowgun Armor: Dependant (Barroth/Gobul/Rathian set recommended) Guide: Gigginox can be one of the hardest and most annoying bosses in MH3 if you let him be. Some people find him to be very easy, and some people find him to be one of the hardest bosses in the game. I find him to be the latter mainly because poison is the worst status effect in the game. Part 1 - Inventory You should make sure that you have these items in your in inventory when entering the battle. *10 potions *10 mega potions *10 herbs *10 honey (to combine into mega potions) *10 antidotes (mix blue mushrooms and antidote herbs) Optional: *Pitfall trap *Flash bomb (and bomb casings and flashbugs to make more) *Shock Traps (not to catch but for some easy hits) *More blue mushrooms and antidote herbs Your armor should have a high defense stat. Since there is no armor at this point in the game that negates poison, high defense is your priority. Part 2 – Weapon Choice For the gigginox, as a rule of thumb pick your favourite weapon type. Below I’ve highlighted the best weapon choice for your fight. *Sword and Shield (SnS) - Hypnos Knife, Azi Dahaka+, Royal Claw+, *Great Sword (GS) - Chieftain's Grt Swd, Cataclysm Sword, Vulcanis *Hammer - Bone Bludgeon+, Vodyanoy HammerFang, Peco Flint* *Lance – Rampart, Azure Crest, Gobulu Muruka, Spiral Lance *Switch Axe (SA) - Assault Axe+ *Long Sword (LS) - Ananta Boneblade Any of the weapons above can slay the gigginox for the first time. The best of these however is the peco flint being the only fire weapon at this point. So if you are still struggling to kill the gigginox, try it out. Part 3 – The Fight Now that you are fully prepared you are now ready to put the hurt on the gigginox. Below is a diagram of where you should concentrate on putting the hurt on him: You can break his chest, head, and tail. Standing on either side of his neck are usually the best vantage points for bringing him to his knees. As a rule, when he is on the ceiling, STAY AWAY as nothing good can come after it. His moves consist of the following: *Roar – Same as every other monster in this game *Egg Lay – He either lays a Giggi producing egg or one that explodes into a cloud of poison. More often than not he will destroy the egg one. *Poison Spit – Self explanatory. Stay away. *Jump Back – Creates wyvern wind. *Poison Jump Back – Same as above but the wyvern wind is poisonous *Charge – He charges after you *Body Slam – He gets up on his hind legs and falls down on you. *Poison Body Slam – Same as above nut this time he adds a cloud of poison on impact. STAY AWAY! *Ceiling hang to Head whip – This is perhaps his most deadly move. He will hang from the ceiling and try and grab you with his head. Fairly easy to dodge. Should it hit you, mash the X button and spin the control stick to get out before he injects you with some poison. *Ceiling hang to Poison Spit – He hangs from the ceiling and spits poison at you. *Ceiling hang to Body Slam – He gets off the ceiling and lunges at you for some heavy damage *Neck whip – He stretches his neck at you and uses it as a whip. Best to shield it. If you cannot dodge roll quickly. Before the battle begins consider setting up a trap as he will not yet be attacking. I usually set my pitfall trap up first as it takes the longest to finish. I will now break down a weapon by weapon strategy for killing this monstrosity. For all weapons: whetstone whenever possible, even when not dull, you will be grateful that you did. *SnS – Infight this thing. Infighting is just plain old “get near him and abuse his weak spots.”Hug its necks and watch for your cues to dodge. DO NOT SHIELD HIS POISON BODY SLAM! I find that dodging is more effective on this guy then blocking is. SnS has the big advantage of being more mobile than other weapons making surviving much easier. If you are using Hypnos Dagger, maul him at every chance you get as sleep makes him as docile as a fly. The most important move to watch for is his neck stretch and poison body slam. He should go down in 35-40 minutes. *GS - Honestly, I highly emphasize that you try and avoid the great sword. It leaves you to open for a counter. If, however, you are dedicated to it and will use nothing else, Hit and Run tactics is your best option. The great can damage him greatly in few hits. Hit him once MAYBE twice and run away. Those traps will be your best friend here so bring them. Watch out for his poison body slam. Do not get greedy and keep your combos short. *Lance – Another weapon I don’t necessarily recommend to fight him. However it is better than GS and SA on him so it is a pretty good option. Keep your shield up when not attacking and try and hit him whenever possible. It will take a while to bring him down, but he will. Please note that you CAN NOT shield the poison body slam, backstep twice instead. As always read the cues and be ready to change your movements at any second. *SA – First and foremost, mobility is key in this fight so please keep your combos short. Use the same battle strategy as a GS. Watch for his cues, don’t get greedy and he will eventually go down. *Hammer – I highly recommend bringing a hammer on this guy for three main reasons: 1. Mobility, 2. Peco Flint and 3. Hits him hard. Pay close attention to his cues and be ready to dodge at any second. The hardest part about using a hammer on this guy is maintaining sharpness. If you need to leave the room to sharpen, do so. If not go for his head and watch the fireworks fly. *LS – Another weapon that I greatly recommend. It’s fast and can paralyze him. As soon as your spirit gauge is up wait for the right moment (preferably when he is laying an egg) and let loose. He will go down within 30-35 minutes. He starts in four on the first time you attempt the quest and he sleeps in five when he is weak. To recover his stamina he will go to area four and eat from the bones. Good luck and may the force be with you.